The New Girl
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: It's been almost three years since Stan's best friend Kyle had moved to New York, but wait who's this hott new girl? better summary inside. YAOI WARNING!SxK
1. The Cute New “Girl” and Stan

The New "Girl"

**Disclaimer: **Dude, I don't own.

**Note: **I love an extremely cute a somewhat girly looking Kyle and this fic expresses that love. THIS IS A YAOI! SXK

**Summary: **Stan had to watch his best friend move away in the summer before their first year in high school. Three lonely years later Stan is surprised when an extremely cute girl is transferred into his class, and it seems that Stan has already fallen onto the pretty "girl's" bad side. To top it off it seems that everyone is aspiring against Stan to make the pretty "girl" hate him even more. Stan needs to make it up to the "girl" especially since they have a history together, and is his new next door neighbor.

The Cute New "Girl" and Stan

"Holly shit dudes, me 'n' Token were walking by the office and got to see the hot, and I mean _**HOTT**_ new girl." Stan let a grin cross his face as he listened to Kenny McCormick gush about the new girl. Stan knew from experience that Kenny was most likely giving the girl more credit then she deserved and Token would pipe up and say "Oh she was cute but not a supermodel calm down." Stan waited for the cue of Token rolling his eyes at Kenny's overactive sex drive. To Stan's mild surprise the eye rolling never commenced and instead a light blush crossed Token's dark skin. The rest of the boys and girls in Stan's junior home room class took noticed to Token's quite tone and quickly gathered around.

"My god Token, was she really that hot?" Bebe Stevens asked as she leaned forward on her hands and smiled. Kenny couldn't help but look down the large breasted girl's shirt earning him a smack to the head.

"I am telling you she's hotter then any of the bitches we got here." Kenny coed out as Bebe once again slapped him across the head. Kenny grabbed his head and ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair overdramatically.

"So…Token, was she really all what Kenny made her out to be?" Stan asked from his secluded area with a raised brow. Stan watched as Token sighed and grinned.

"Dude she was _soo_ cute…Like not even cute or even hot…She was…She was gorgeous!" Token said with a huge grin. Stan was shocked and decided he wanted to meet this beautiful stranger that had even won over the picky Token. As if on cue the door to the room opened and in walked the cutest girl Stan had ever seen. Her red hair framed her cute face and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her purple shirt hung nicely to her thin body and her orange zip up hoodie was hung open showing her nice peaches and cream skin. A sweet smile graced her pretty pink lips as she put her hands behind her back nervously. Stan found the act completely cute, and couldn't help the grin that found its way on to his face when the gorgeous girl's emerald green eye found his blue ones.

"Hello…" The pretty mystery girl said in a cute slightly boyish voice. It was at that point that the new girl had single handedly won over all of the boy's hearts with one single smile and cute hello, and they were all in for an even bigger surprise.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

Kyle Broflovski sighed and nervously straightened his orange hoodie. It had been almost three years since he had moved to New York. He hadn't seen the kids he grew up with since the summer before his freshman year in high school, and he was now in his junior year. Kyle wondered if Stan Marsh his childhood best friend would even recognize him. He had change quite a bit and strangers often mistook him for a girl.

"Of course they'll know who I am…I mean, I grew up with all of these people. Stan will defiantly know how I am…Ok here I go." Kyle said with a smile on lips. Quickly he opened the door to his new homeroom and nervously wandered forward. Kyle blushed when the entire room went quite and all of the eyes where on him. The nervous red head scanned the room naming the student he knew in his head. Kyle's eyes fell on a busty blonde girl and blonde boy and instantly recognized them as Bebe and Kenny. Next his eyes fell on Token and then finally on Stan. Kyle couldn't help the smile that graced his pretty pink lips when he looked into Stan's blue eyes, and finally he felt at home again.

"Hello…" Kyle said sweetly as he nervously put his hands behind his back and rocked back and froth on the hills of his feet. Kyle hadn't felt this happy in a long time but all that was about to be shattered by his childhood best friend's dumb ass nature.

"Hey there cutie what's your name." Stan said with a wink to Kyle who was too shocked and honestly extremely pissed off answer right away.

"Excuse me!" Kyle exclaimed silently fuming.

"Stan knock it off your dating Wendy you jerk." Bebe said half heartedly knowing nothing would stop Stan anyway.

"Need someone to show you around honey?" Stan asked Kyle who was seriously considering kicking Stan through the wall.

"Dude…You know me!" Stan eyed Kyle in confusion to the pretty "girls" statement.

"I would remember someone as pretty as you." Stan said smoothly as Kyle frowned. Bebe sighed and walked over to Kyle. The blonde girl looked down at Kyle and smiled.

"Ignore them. Their like that to all cute _**girls**_ like you." Bebe said in a comforting tone that only added to Kyle's shock.

"G-g-girl?!" Kyle grunted out with a frown and a blush. The rest of the class looked at the redheaded boy in confusion and briefly wondered if the gorgeous "girl" was either stupid or crazy. Just before anyone could question the new "girl's" confusion on "her" own sex further the teacher walked in.

"Oh I see you guy's are getting cozy with the new kid." A tall blonde teacher said with a smile. "Well old new kid. The office says you used to live here correct?"

"uhh…yeah" Kyle said with a sigh as he heard surprised gasps from the class.

"I am Mr. Maxwell and welcome back Kyle Broflovski" Mr. Maxwell said happily as he gestured to an open seat next to his childhood friend who was the last person he wanted to be around right now, but hey at least he had single handedly shocked his classmates and old friends into a kind of coma like state. Stan, Bebe, Token, and Kenny stared at the pretty redheaded "girl" who just so happened to be a boy that they grew up with. Kyle growled as he passed Kenny and Bebe. When he finally reached his desk next to Stan the redheaded beauty made sure to give him the deadliest glare he could muster; which if Stan wasn't in shell shock from mistaking his _**male**_ childhood best friend for a gorgeous _**girl **_he would have found the angry redhead even hotter. Somehow Stan figured sorry just wouldn't cut it, and before he could even get that out Mr. Maxwell began class.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

Stan sighed as he walked into the gym and found his childhood best friend unleashing his wrath on a punching bag. Stan took his time overlooking every inch of the smaller teen. His gym shorts were a lot shorter then needed and showed off his nice legs while his white t-shirt was slightly too big, and made him look adorable. Stan frowned not remembering his cute childhood friend in the change room.

"It's really a shame he's a boy…Damn he's cute as hell." Stan said with a grin as he continued to watch the smaller teen. Stan leaned against the wall and let a coy grin fall on his face as he watched Kyle deliver well timed kicks and punches to the innocent bag.

"Someone's a black belt" Stan said with a grin. That somehow made the little redhead even more attractive to Stan, and then he realized that he might actually have a hard time defending himself from the 5'5' ball of furry. No one in the South Park came close to beating the black belt Stan in a match, and just watching Kyle let off his steam indicated to the dark haired teen that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the redhead's wrath. A sigh escaped Stan's lips as he slowly approached the fuming redhead. Stan could tell that the underclassmen and upperclassmen in their all boys P.E. Class weren't helping.

"Dude, how did a girl get into an all boys gym class." Stan heard one of the upperclassmen say with a smile as he ogled Kyle. Stan noted that with each word form his peer's the redhead's kicks and punches became harder.

"What are you bitching about she's a total boom shell!" Another teen called out. Stan winced as Kyle gave the bag a particularly hard punch.

"Hey dude…" Stan said with a friendly smile. Kyle stopped in mid punch and glared at Stan. Stan sighed and stepped closer to the redhead.

"Are you still mad about this morning?" Kyle didn't answer Stan's question and instead gave the punching bag a round house kick with enough force to break the chain and crack the wall where the bag hit in a loud thud. Stan's eyes widened and he glanced at the smaller teen that barley came to his chest in amazement. Kyle gave Stan a look that said "Does that answer your question you goddamn bastered!" The dark haired teen grunted and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning class!" a slightly large man said with a grin. The teacher looked around and let his eyes fall on Kyle.

"Uhhhh…I think your in the wrong class miss uhhhh?" The teacher said to the redhead. Stan sighed and was half way shocked that Kyle didn't kick him in the face.

"It Mr. Broflovski and I should be on the list!" Kyle growled out and the teacher visibly flinched. Stan couldn't help but grin at the sad sighs from his peers.

"Oh yes…hmmm it also says that I should partner you with Stan Marsh, and I am Mr. Kay by the way." Both Stan and Kyle sighed. It looked to be a long year and Stan had already completely screwed up.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

Kyle briefly wondered if the universe hated him and how he got himself into these situations. A blush tickled his cheeks lightly as he struggled to get off of the larger teen under him. For a brief moment Kyle noted how close he was to Stan's face and how well he fitted in the other teen arms. If the redhead wasn't so pissed off at Stan he would of admitted that he liked being in this compromising position, and for a moment he forgot he was even mad. Then Stan opened his big fat mouth.

"You know, I kinda like you on top of me like this." Stan said with a smug grin on his face as he tried to help the smaller teen up from straddling his lap. "So I guess this makes you my new next door neighbor. Welcome to the great out doors. I kinda like being nine miles from town, it's nice and peaceful." Stan openly ogled the redheaded flushed eye candy standing next to him.

"Are you gonna help me get the poor thing down or just drool over me like the dumb ass you are." Kyle said as he attempted to hoist himself back on the large wall that divided his house from Stan's. Stan sighed and held the smaller teen up so he wouldn't fall again. Not that Stan minded having a lap full of the redhead; boy or not Kyle was cute, but something told him that the accidental fall onto Stan only angered the redhead more.

"Come here kitty…I am not going to hurt you." Kyle cooed out to the grey kitten that had got it self stuck. The small grey ball of fur meowed and jogged over to the redhead. Kyle gently picked up the frighten kitten and brought him to his chest.

"Ok, you can put me down now." Kyle said with a blush on his face. Stan gently put the redhead down, and for the first time in three years got an up close look at the small bundle of furry known as Kyle. Stan left his arms around the smaller boy's waist letting his hands rest on the small of his back. Kyle looked up in to Stan's blue eyes and blushed as his heart beat speed up. The kitten nuzzled into Kyle's chest and his bandaged arms warped protectively over the grey ball of fur. Stan let his eyes fall onto a bandage that covered the right side of Kyle's pretty face and also took note of his bandaged wrist. Stan unconsciously brought the smaller teen closer to his chest to observe the boy's pretty features bring Kyle out of his dazed thoughts. Stan leaned in closer noticing the effect Kyle was having on him. Stan's face felt hot, his stomach fluttered, not to be out done by his beating heart and Stan wondered if Kyle could hear it.

"S-s-stan…You can let go now." Kyle stuttered out to his childhood friend. Stan blushed and finally let the smaller teen go.

"Sorry…" Stan muttered trying not to make the moment any more awkward then it already was.

"Whatever dude…" Stan pet the kitten that had fallen asleep in the redheads arms.

"I really need to go." Kyle sighed out suddenly as he pushed the kitten into Stan's arms and ran off in the direction of his house. Stan starred slightly shocked and then glanced down at the startled grey kitten in his arms. Stan smiled and held the small stray up.

"Sooo…What should I name you?" Stan asked the gray ball of fur. The kitten simply blinked and meowed for the redhead who had just taken off.

"It's going to be a long year…" Stan mused as he walked to his house with his new kitten. The kitten meowed in agreement and curled up into Stan's arms. "It's going to be a blast."


	2. Boy or Not! He’s Hot

The New "Girl"

**Disclaimer: **Dude, I don't own.

Boy or not! He's hot

Stan watched the small redheaded teen walk into the school. His tight white t-shirt showed off his small frame and his tight jeans showed his shapely body. Stan couldn't take his eyes away from Kyle's cute little ass. Stan Marsh wondered what was wrong with him. Never in his 17 years of life had he ever questioned his sexuality. He had actually been quite the ladies man and not until now had he ever been attracted to a boy. It wasn't just Kyle Broflovski's looks that made him so damn cute. It was his attitude, his confidence, and the fact that Stan was pretty sure if he wasn't careful Kyle would kill him. Sure his girl friend Wendy Testaburger attempted to kill him daily, but there was no doubt in his mind that Kyle could _**actually**_ kill him. The thought of someone giving Stan a run for his money was exciting. At one time Wendy being both smart and an amazing fighter drove him wild, but then he figured out simply agreeing with her would shut her up and kill her fighting spirit.

"Bet he's the same way." Stan mused out loud. A second later he was zapped out of his thoughts by a swift smack to the head.

"You're not listening to me! Are you Stanley?!" Stan looked down at the brunette bombshell and smiled sweetly.

"Of course I did Wendy. You and Bebe are planning on having a surprise party for Token's 17th birthday." Stan said slightly smug. He had perfected the art of listening to her babble about what ever pathetic problems she had. Wendy smiled sweetly and latched on to Stan, hand and hand they entered the school.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

Kyle Broflovski was having a better second day then first. Most of the male population had stopped asking him out and knew he was a boy; His mom didn't freak out on him this morning, and his little brothers principle apologized for mistaking him for a 13 year old instead of a 17 year old.

"Hiya Kyle." Kyle sighed and turned seeing Kenny with a smirk on his face. The blonde baby blue eyed boy let a chuckle escape his lips when the redhead teen sighed.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're pissy." Kenny said with a happy grin. "Anyway, hey man I am sorry for thinking you were a hot chick." Kyle sighed and nodded his ok. What was the use of staying mad; if he did he wouldn't make any friend's. Kyle smiled sweetly up at the blonde boy and Kenny smirked.

"Soooo, you're like the hottest student here." Kenny said with a wink earning him a smack to the head.

"I thought you said you were sorry!!" Kyle growled out to the blonde who simply smiled.

"I said I was sorry I thought you were a girl, Never said that I wouldn't hit on you. You're fucking hot as hell." Kyle groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Fine…Whatever! Let's just get to class." Kenny smiled and followed the redhead to homeroom his eyes never leaving his friends ass. Kyle quickly walked into the classroom well aware of Kenny's gaze.

"Kenny, if were gonna be friends at least look at my ass when I don't notice." Kyle grumbled at as he took his seat and watched as Kenny took his seat with a smirk before answering.

"So then, I can look at your ass…as long as I don't get caught." Kyle paused and carefully thought over the conversation. Technically that's what he said, but that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Kyle glared and let out a long sigh before tossing up his hands in defeat. Kenny smirked and chuckled at his flustered friend and quickly moved away a piece of hair that fell into his face. The gesture earned Kenny a cute blush from Kyle and smack to the head from Bebe.

"Leave the poor boy alone you lecher." Bebe yelled as she took her seat.

"Kyle I am so sorry about yesterday…Can you forgive me?" Kyle smiled kindly at the over developed girl.

"No big Bebe…Happens all the time." Kyle sighed as he let out an adorable giggle that made both Kenny and Bebe drool.

"You cool off fast." Kyle groaned and glared at the source of the voice. Kyle was still quite angry at his childhood best friend. Stan smiled at took his seat next to redheaded cutie.

"You gonna answer me Kyle?" Stan asked as the said redhead ignored him and seemed to be interested in what ever Kenny was doing. Stan followed Kyle's gaze to a brightly colored warped candy.

"Kenny…is that a coffee flavored hard candy??" Kyle said with a sugary sweet voice. Kenny smiled up at his new friend and smirked as he held up the candy in his hand.

"Yes, why it is Kyle. I take it you have a thing for these candies." Kenny said with an even bigger smirk when Kyle nodded his head yes. "This is my last one and I just might give it to you, but it depends on what you give me."

"Is that so Kenny McCormick…?" Kyle said in a seductive tone that no one would be able to miss. The redhead smiled cutely and slowly walked over to the blonde that currently was holding his favorite candy. Times like this made the beautiful redheaded boy happy for his good looks. With a smug grin Kyle comfortably positioned himself onto Kenny's lap and crossed his leg. The redhead grinned when the blonde boy under him blushed and smiled. Slowly Kyle wrapped his arms around the taller blonde teen's neck and giggled.

"Please can I have it?" Kyle chimed out playfully. The blonde smiled and slipped the sweet coffee flavored candy into the redhead's mouth. The said redhead smiled and moaned a little implying his thanks and then planted a sweet tasting kiss on Kenny's lucky lips. Kyle then removed himself from the slightly excided blonde's lap winked at him and took his seat next to his silently fuming childhood best friend. For a minute the class was silent while Kenny desperately tried to get his hormones in check. Then finally Kenny let out a happy sigh and grinned up at Kyle who was still sucking on his candy.

"I _**need**_ to get more of those candies!" Kenny chuckled out as Bebe and Kyle burst out laughing. Kyle sighed he could feel Stan glaring at him and Kenny.

"What Stan?" Kyle groaned out as the said brunette continued to glare.

"You won't even talk to me, but you'll give the biggest horn dog in school a lap dance." Stan blurted out earning a glarer from both Kenny and Kyle.

"Dude we were just joking around." Kenny said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Besides he actually said he was sorry. The most you did yesterday was drool over me in gym class then at home!" Kyle growled out as he crossed his arms and glared. Stan sighed and sunk into his chair. He had just made things worse and he didn't know how to fix it.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

Stan sighed and growled as he watched Gregory smile at Kyle. He looked like a lion stalking his pray as he slowly made his way towards Kyle and Stan with a smug smile.

"Hey Kyle, welcome back…" Gregory purred out in a deep British accent. He had moved back to South Park in their freshmen year. He had skipped a grade and now was their upper class men, and always seemed to know how to one up Stan. Stan hated Gregory and hated the way he was staring at his redheaded friend.

"Uhhh…Thanks?" Kyle said as he went back to finishing his jumping-jacks. Gregory smiled and circled Kyle like a hawk. "Uhhh…Can I help you Gregory?"

"Yes, go on a date with me this afternoon." Both Stan and Kyle eyed Gregory with fire in their eyes. Stan was pissed because he hated Gregory; Kyle was pissed because it sounded like an order.

"LIKE HELL HES GONNA GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!!!" Stan yelled out before Kyle could even think of what to say. Now Kyle wasn't so mad at Gregory for demanding a date from him.

"I Can answer things for myself you know!" Kyle growled out.

"Sorry princess just thought you were saving yourself for Kenny." Stan mentally slapped himself. The words just kind of left his mouth before they had his permission, and the "you must die now" look Kyle was giving him made him curse himself.

"…" Kyle was so mad all he could do was glare with silent flames.

"…" Stan was too sacred to say or move so he just stared and felt like an idiot with his mouth open.

"…" Gregory just smiled, and then went on to say "So, what's your answer then "Princess"?" And then both Kyle and Stan screamed "NO!" and walked off in huff in opposite directions of the gym. Both were happy when the coach announced for them to change. Kyle left in a hurry and Stan stayed to help clean the locker room. With a sigh the brunette lectured himself on what to say and not to say in the presence of Kyle Broflovski. He didn't even know why he was getting so angry in the first place. It made no sense to Stan. Everything was fine and happy until that redheaded, loudmouthed, cute, boy came back to South Park. Now life was fun.

"What are you doing to me Kyle?" Stan asked a doge ball before he left to change. No one was supposed to be in changing room. Stan had spent a lot of time out in the gym, so it came to surprise when he came upon a half striped Kyle. It was a pleasant surprise but a surprise none the less. The next surprise was more of a worried surprise and before he could think it over Stan was out of his spot safe at the door and next to Kyle.

"Good lord boy, were you fighting bears?" Stan asked an angry, flushed, and embraced Kyle. Stan ran his hand gently across the large black bruise that took up space on Kyle's Peaches and Cream chest. The black bruise clashed horribly with his light skin and stuck out. The other bruises on Kyle's shoulders and back weren't as bad as this one but still didn't go unnoticed.

"Kyle…What happened?" Stan whispered as he looked back to the redheads face. Kyle smiled and through his shirt on in a hurry and left a confused Stan alone to his thoughts.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

Gregory wasn't one to take no for an answer and as long as Kyle was single and dating someone he knew he couldn't win against he was fair game. Gregory was the type of boy who liked pretty things and Kyle was very pretty, so it came to no surprise when Gregory found that he wanted Kyle. In Gregory's mind he was god's gift to everyone so Kyle would want him too. In Kyle's mind he was a pompous ass, unworthy of his time, and was currently in his way to the lunch table where Kenny, Bebe, Wendy, and Stan currently where and Kyle was hungry.

"Sorry Gregory, I can't date you I already have someone." Kyle lied, but in his defense what other choice did he have?

"Really…Who…?" Gregory asked with a grin. Kyle sighed and looked over at the table where his two friends and that forgetful idiot who was supposed to be his childhood best friend and his bitchy girl friends sat. Kyle started with Bebe. Sure Bebe would cover for him and probably have a good time doing so, but no one would believe it. Stan would work if Kyle wasn't so mad at him and he didn't have the girlfriend stuck to his arm currently trying to force feed him pudding. That left Kenny and they already made a big scene with the candy bit that morning, besides Kenny was cute with his blue eyes and blonde hair. "Kenny it is" Kyle whispered in his head before flashing Gregory a big smile.

"Kenny McCormick" Kyle proudly announced before he walked off and to stand next to his new and unaware fake boy friend. Kyle smiled sweetly at Kenny before jumping onto his all too willing lap and giving the blonde a nice, long, deep kiss and the redhead made sure Gregory saw the entire exchange. Kyle pulled away from the flushed and slightly giddy Kenny and smiled happily at Gregory. Both Gregory and Stan glared at the blonde who in return stuck his tongue out at both of them with a "HA, the cutest person in school just shoved his tongue down my throat…IN YOU FACE" look. The rest of the male population let of annoyed and sad sighs. Kyle removed himself from his fake boyfriends lap and smiled shyly.

"Sorry I used you Kenny." Kyle said with a smile. Kenny simply smiled and hugged the cute redhead to his chest.

"You can use me anytime you need you hottie you!" Kenny announced to the now mortified Kyle. Bebe couldn't help but laugh and flush at the same time. Stan glared and left his angry girlfriend behind a little confused.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

One good thing about Gregory is he never gave up on the things he wanted. It was also his down fall and was about to be his very painful demise.

"You could do so much better then a poor man-whore who could never take care of you in the future Kyle." Gregory stated to a slightly shocked Kyle. "I have money and I make the top grades here. Plus I am a star football player. It would look good to dump that good for nothing boyfriend of yours and upgrade."

"Upgrade…?" Kyle asked perplexed to why this guy couldn't take no as an answer.

"Why, yes my dear." Kyle eyed the blonde idiot in front of him good and hard before he answered him with his fists. The blow was hard enough to knock Gregory down and give him a nice black eye. Kyle left Gregory on the floor and walked back into the lunch room and latched on to a confused but not complaining Kenny just to make a point. Stan walked out from behind one of the doors and smiled proudly at Kyle's handy work. This is why he liked the little redhead. With a happy sigh Stan looked down at poor Gregory and chuckled.

"Guess asshole isn't his type" Stan announced to Gregory who was still on the floor.

"Your not his type either Stanly." Gregory shot back and smiled when Stan said nothing and instead walked away.

(. ) (.) ( .) ( .v) (-) 

Ike smiled down at his older brother and nodded his head. He didn't know that there were so many ways to say Gregory's an ass. All he knew was this conversation was getting nowhere.

"That ass, but I gave him a nice goodbye present before a left." Kyle said with an evil smile. Ike simply rolled his dark eyes and smiled at his cute older brother.

"You know you could have been rich if you became his trophy wife." Ike said with a smirk as he munched and a banana and followed Kyle to the front yard. Kyle didn't even honor that remark with a comeback and instead just glared and tossed a piece of his banana at him. Ike smiled and slipped his arms around his older brother's waist bringing him to his chest. It was hard to believe that Ike was the younger brother. He had already grown to 6 foot and looked more like a high school kid then a middle school student.

"Or you know you could just marry me." Ike whispered to his older brother earning him a smack.

"Who are you…?" A voice other then Ike or Kyle's asked. Kyle groaned and glared at Stan. The brunette never took his eyes off of Ike and couldn't help but feel like he met him before. Ike smiled at Stan with his arms still around his older brother.

"Hi Stan…!" Ike yelled out as Stan gave him a confused look. "Dude…how can you _**not**_ know who I am…Its me Ike!"

"Ike? You look like you should be in high school!"

"Sorry Ike, Stan seems to have a really, _**really **_bad memory. If he didn't recognize his childhood best friend what makes you think he would recognize his childhood best friend's younger brother." Kyle said with hurt in his voice as he turned and left his younger brother and Stan alone. Stan sighed and scratched his head. He understood now why Kyle was so angry. Stan should have been the one person to know who he was, and he hadn't even said he was sorry.

"Ike, I'll be right back…I need to talk to your brother." Stan said as he took off after Kyle. Kyle sighed and stopped and was surprised by arms warping around him that belonged to Stan and not Ike.

"Stan, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked with a flush.

"Sorry, I am a jerk. I should have recognized you. I should have known it was you…I am sorry, so please lets be friends and stop ignoring me." Stan whispered to the redhead in his arms. Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and hugged him back.

"Ya…Ok dude I forgive you." Stan smiled and sat down at the bank of the river that ran behind their houses. Kyle sighed and sat next to him and looked at the water.

"By the way, I liked your handy work on Gregory." Stan said with a smile. Kyle smiled and giggled next to Stan, and again they both sat in silence and watched the sun go down. A smile reached their faces and neither of them could place the feelings they felt for each other, but they both knew they wanted to find out and they never wanted them to end.


End file.
